Worth the Wait
by Goku-gurl03
Summary: ChiChi has been left alone for 5 years while Goku has trained with the Grand Kai.......when will he return, and how will he make up for lost time?


"Worth The Wait...."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the DBZ characters.   
  
ChiChi sighed as she stretched and blinked away the remaining traces of sleep. Everyday seemed to be the same. She would get up, cook and clean house for her 2 sons, work on her novel for a local company, then go to sleep, to do it all over again the next day. She thought that getting into writing would help the time pass. But it had only made her long for her Goku even more.  
  
It had been about 5 years since he had left her and their family to train with the Grand Kai for another other world tournament. Although he wasn't dead anymore, he was still insistant upon being part of those silly tournaments. But ChiChi wouldn't have it any other way. She knew her Goku was the strongest saiya-jin warrior out there. He just had the habit of having to go and fight with other strong warriors for "fun".   
  
At least he isn't arrogant like Vegeta, ChiChi thought as she inched off of the bed and walked into the kitchen to cook her boys breakfast.  
  
Seconds after ChiChi had poured the pancake mix into the scillet, she heard Gohan's voice echoing out from the hallway.  
  
"Mom, is it time for breakfast yet?"  
  
ChiChi smiled. That was her Gohan. Just like his father......a nose for food.  
  
"No, Gohan dear, not quite. It'll be ready in a few moments. Can you go and wake your brother, please."  
  
"Ok, mom, no problem," ChiChi heard Gohan yell. Seconds later, she heard footsteps as Gohan trapsed up the steps to his brother's room. She knew he could've easily flown up as well, but after the incident where he and Goten knocked over her antique vase because they were having a flying contest indoors, Gohan took more precaution, as well as being a better example for his younger brother.  
  
ChiChi stacked the golden brown pancakes on 2 plates......she wasn't feeling very hungry, and decided she would rather not partake in her cooking today. Before she could even get to the table to set the plates down, the 2 boys were sitting at their usual places, forks in hand. ChiChi just had to smile. They were carbon copies of their dad. Especially Goten. He had his dad's exact features, as well as his appetite. Gohan had his father's disposition and big heart, as well as his will to fight.   
  
Before she knew it, the boys were done, hugging her and thanking her for breakfast. Then they were gone. Gohan was off to high school. And Goten was off to play with Trunks. ChiChi cleaned off the table and did up the dishes before deciding to go upstairs and take a morning shower. She undid the tight bun in her hair, letting her raven locks fall down her back. She turned on the water, and watched it cascade over her hand before turning on the shower and slipping off her robe. She let herself drift away as the warm water soothed her. In her mind, she mulled over all that had happened since she had last seen her husband. Gohan was quickly becoming a young adult. High school was a big step for him, considering the fact that he had been home-schooled for years. And little Goten.......he hadn't even seen his father yet. He was born about a year after Goku had left to train.  
  
ChiChi sighed and turned off the water before climbing out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her, she made her way to her bedroom to get dressed. While searching her closet for something to wear, her ears picked up a sound, and she stopped suddenly and turned around. No one was there. But she still thought she heard something. She stuck her heard out into the hallway. Nothing. ChiChi shugged and pulled her bedroom door closed. She opted for a white sundress to wear, since the weather was nice and sunny, odd for late September. I guess summer is still trying to hold on, ChiChi thought as she opened her window. The air was fresh and rejuvinating, and the sun was just now reaching its peak. Goku loves days like these, ChiChi thought. A tear came to her eye. She shook her head and wiped her eyes. Goku wouldn't want me crying over him........  
  
Since the house was spotless already, ChiChi decided to go shopping for once. Usually, she would never do such a thing.....Bulma was more the shopping type than she was.   
  
I want to get there before the noon rush, ChiChi thought. So she decided to take the fast way into town.   
  
"Flying Nimbus!!!" ChiChi called into the fresh morning air. Before she could blink, the golden clous was floating in front of her feet, ready for her to hop on. ChiChi gathered her dress in one hand and gently sat down. Then the wind was in her hair, whipping at her face as she looked down on the beautiful landscape below. Satan City came into view as Nimbus started to fly downward. It was already bustling with late morning shoppers and business people.  
  
ChiChi hopped off of the fluffy cloud just as it neared the ground. "Thank You, flying Nimbus." The cloud did a circle around ChiChi, then was off once again.  
  
ChiChi quicky mingled in with a group of passerby shoppers. She crossed the busy street, and headed for her favorite clothing store. An hour later, she stumbled back out, bags in arms. She then caught sight of the store she barely got to go into.........Barley Jewelers. I just have to go in there, ChiChi thought to herself. So she was soon pushing open the door to the exquisite jewelry store.  
  
ChiChi stood in awe as she gazed around. Sparkling diamonds and glittering emeralds filled her eyes. As she looked into the glass cases, one piece caught her eye. It was a platinum, heart-shaped diamond ring. As ChiChi looked closer, she saw that there were words engraved on the inside of the ring.  
  
"Amor Vincit Omnia", it read. ChiChi thought for a moment. It was Latin, she knew that much. She reached into her mind from her high school years when she had taken Latin classes. Then, it clicked. "Love Conquers All." Oh, what a beautiful saying, ChiChi thought.  
  
"Hi, can I help you with anything, ma'am?"  
  
ChiChi looked up at the salesman.   
  
"Oh.....no, thank you. I was just looking at this beautiful ring."  
  
"Ah, yes......our favored ring of the month.A display of true and pure love. Would you like to try it on?"  
  
"Um....well.....," ChiChi fumbled. "Sure, I guess so."  
  
The salesman unlocked the glass case and pulled out the sparkling ring. ChiChi held out her hand as the salesman slipped it on her finger.   
  
"A perfect fit, ma'am!" the salesman chirped.   
  
ChiChi eyed the ring. It made her whole hand light up in a way. She felt like true royalty for that moment in time.  
  
"Uh, ma'am?"  
  
ChiChi then noticed that she had been daydreaming. Blushing, she slipped the ring off of her finger and quickly handed it to the salesman.  
  
"Thank you," ChiChi quietly responded as she quickly walked out of the store.   
  
How embarrassing, she thought. How could I let myself daydream like that in public? I must be losing it!  
  
ChiChi decided that was enough shopping for one day. It was already mid-afternoon by that time, and ChiChi knew that her boys would be home soon, ready for a filling dinner. She called for Nimbus and headed back home. As she gazed ahead, her mind wandered. That ring was georgous. It would be amazing to own. She then thought about her Goku. Would he buy her such a ring someday? How would she even let him know that such a ring exists? He would never find it on his own. She knew that Goku knew nothing of such things as jewelry. As it was, Bulma was the one who helped him pick out an engagement and wedding ring set, as well as inform him if what a wedding even was. A smile formed across ChiChi's face.........I can't believe he thought it was a type of food......   
  
ChiChi let out a little sigh as her house came into view. What was her Goku doing right now? And when would he come home? 5 years was a long time. It had definietly taken a tole on her.   
  
She gathered up her bags and stepped off of the golden cloud once again. As Nimbus disappeared into the horizon, ChiChi thought she heard something again. She looked around, but saw nothing. Am I going insane, she thought.   
  
The door to the house was open. ChiChi knew she had shut it when she left. Was there an intruder inside? She was frightened now. Of course, she knew self-defense. Her father, the Ox King, insisted she know it from the time she was able to walk. And being an ex-warrior herself, she knew she could put up a good fight. But she still trembled a bit as she peered inside.   
  
The living room was empty, as was the kicthen. But the refrigerator door was hanging wide open. Automatically, she assumed it must be Gohan or Goten, back a little early.   
  
"Gohan, Goten!" ChiChi hollered up the steps. "Gohan, are you up there?" Goten, dear, are you home?" No response. Highly unlikely. Maybe they hadn't heard her.  
  
"Boys, I brought food for dinner!" Still no response. Now, she knew it wasn't her sons who had left the door open. They would've come running at the mere mention of food.   
  
ChiChi then dropped her bags on the floor as she heard the sound again. It was coming from upstairs. She knew that much now. So she silently edged up the stairs, making sure not to hit the creaky one halfway up. As she neared her room, she heard it again.   
  
Is it Vegeta, ChiChi thought. He was always barging in, looking for Goku so they could spar. Or, on occassion, he was forced by Bulma to look for things left in the Son house......toys that the boys had left behind or books that ChiChi had borrowed to read a while back.  
  
"V-Vegeta? Is that you?" ChiChi stammered. No response. But the sound that she had been hearing suddenly stopped.  
  
ChiChi slowly pushed her bedroom door open the rest of the way. There, in the middle of her room, was a huge wrapped box, with an elaberate bow on top. ChiChi just stood there. Was this some sort of trick?  
  
She listened for a moment before approaching the box. She raised an eyebrow......did that box just giggle?   
  
Well, here goes nothing, ChiChi thought as she reached for the box to unwrap it. Then, she screamed and jumped back as the box began to move. She heard it giggle again, louder this time than before. The box moved another few inches before stopppng. As it moved, ChiChi recognized the noise she was hearing before. It was the big bow rattling on top of the box.  
  
"Ok box, are you gonna stay still so I can unwrap you?"   
  
The box bounced a little, then remained still. ChiChi reached for it once again. It did not move this time. So she slowly undid the large bow, noticing there was a lid on this box. ChiChi placed the bow aside, and reached for the lid.  
  
"SURPRIZE!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Aaaaahhhh!!!!!!" ChiChi screamed as she toppled over onto the bed.  
  
Goku couldn't help but laugh hysterically as he jumped out of the box.  
  
"Hi Hunny!" He bellowed as he rushed over to pick up his wife.  
  
"Goku?! Goku!!!!!!" She wrapped her arms around her husband's broad neck as tears came to her eyes. "Hunny, I've missed you sooooo much!"  
  
Goku returned the loving embrace. "I've missed you too, ChiChi."  
  
Then, ChiChi smacked Goku on top of the head with the lid from the box.  
  
"How dare you scare me half to death....and leave the refrigerator door open!!!"  
  
Goku rubbed his head and gave his wife his famous puppy dog eyes. "Sorry, ChiChi....."   
  
ChiChi eyed his husband, and shook her head. Just like a child, she thought. She couldn't help but hug him again.  
  
"Oh hunny.........I'm so happy that you're here with me now."  
  
Goku smiled as he took in his mate's sweet smell. "I love you, Hunny."  
  
ChiChi pulled back a little. That was so unlike Goku....to be romantic......calling her pet names like "hunny", and telling her he loved her. But she enjoyed it all the same, so she leaned into her saiya-jin's muscular chest once again, soaking up the warmth that he was generating.  
  
"You looked a bit surprized to see me, hun," Goku said as he held his wife tightly.  
  
"Yes, I was.....and the fact that there was a moving box in my room," ChiChi giggled.  
  
"Well, I had to make an entrance," Goku laughed.  
  
ChiChi sighed......that was her Goku.   
  
She gently ran her fingers through her saiya-jin warrior's hair, and closed her eyes as he began to softly purr......an odd saiya-jin habit that she loved. It put her at ease in hard times, and was Goku's way of showing he was quite content with the situation at hand.  
  
ChiChi smiled to herself. He was finally home and in her arms once again. After 5 long years of waiting, there he was. She hugged Goku tightly as he kissed her forhead.   
  
The setting sun cast shadows across the bedroom floor as they lie there in each other's embrace. Then, Goku suddenly sat up and looked out the window.  
  
"What is it, dear?" ChiChi asked, sitting up to see what had aroused her saiya-jin husband.  
  
"I want to show you something, ChiChi......something that I've been wanting to share with you for a long time. But my time in training has kept me from coming back to show it to you."  
  
"This late, Goku? But I........"  
  
Before ChiChi had time to finish, Goku held his large index finger to her soft lips, and winked as he took her hand in his own and led her down the stairs and outside into the crisp evening air.  
  
"But Goku, what about the boys?"  
  
"It's ok, ChiChi. The boys are staying at the Briefs house tonight. Now quit worrying, hun! Relax, and let me lead the way!"  
  
"Well......ok," ChiChi gave in, and decided that she would let all of her worries drift away. This was a very special night, she reminded herself. Her husband was finally back home, and acting very sweet......ChiChi smirked. An added perk indead......  
  
"Flying Nimbus!!!" Goku bellowed into the quickly darkening sky. The glowing cloud was there in an instant. Goku offered his hand to ChiChi as they both sat down on Nimbus' fluffy, golden softness. ChiChi put her arms around her saiya-jin's broad neck as they flew off into the night.  
  
"Where are we going?" ChiChi questioned as the Son house became a speck in the distance.  
  
"I told you....someplace very special. It's a surprize, so close your eyes!" Goku said, reaching into his pocket.  
  
"What are you....aaahhhh!!!!!" ChiChi screamed as her vision went black. Then, she realized what had happened.  
  
"A blindfold?"  
  
"Just in case you have the impulse to peek," Goku stated with a soft laugh.  
  
ChiChi giggled. She couldn't see, but she smelled something fresh, almost like a light perfume. The scent filled her senses in an instant. Then, they were halted, and Goku took ChiChi's hand and led her off of Nimbus.  
  
"Can I take off the blindfold yet?" ChiChi asked as Goku led her further into his little surprize.  
  
"In a minute! Hun, were you always this impatient?"  
  
"Goku!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry!" Goku laughed. "Oh, you know I was just kidding!"   
  
Goku led her a bit further. ChiChi swore she felt something soft sweep across her legs......  
  
"Ok, gently sit down, hunny," Goku directed her. ChiChi obeyed him, hoping this wasn't another one of his silly jokes.  
  
"You may remove the blindfold."  
  
ChiChi gasped. She was in the midst of a little paradise. There was a beautiful, seemingly endless lake in front of her. The last traces of the setting sun danced across the small waves, as the first stars appeared. A small beach surrounded the lake, with sparkling sand that looked like little diamonds. There was tall grass behind her.....what she had felt brush against her. ChiChi was truly speechless.   
  
"Goku, hunny, I-I......" she stammered as tears came to her eyes. "This is just beautiful."  
  
"It is. But it's not the end of the surprise."  
  
Goku got that cute, childish grin on his face again as he place one knee in the sand in front of his wife, and took out a small, velvet box.  
  
"ChiChi, my wife. Like these sands, my love for you is cannot be measured or compared to any number. Those 5 years away from you were like a total HFIL. I longed for you every moment of every day, no matter where I was or what I was doing. I love you so much. Will you renew your vows to me?"  
  
At that moment, Goku opened up the tiny box, revealing the ring that ChiChi had tried on earlier that day in the jewelry store. ChiChi's mouth dropped.  
  
"Goku.....," she trailed off.  
  
Goku grinned that boyish grin as he slipped the glimmering ring on her finger. It fit just as perfectly as it did when she tried it on in the store. Tears streamed down ChiChi's face as she shook her head yes and embraced her husband.  
  
Goku held his wife, a bit confused.  
  
"ChiChi, did I upset you? Why are you crying so much?"  
  
ChiChi wiped her eyes and laughed as she smiled at her confused saiya-jin.  
  
"No, Goku......you did nothing of the sort. They're tears of pure joy."  
  
She once again hugged Goku tightly. He smiled and returned her love.   
  
"Let us renew our vows then, and form a bond stronger than that of any couple in this universe."  
  
ChiChi nodded as Goku took her hand.  
  
"You know what I must do, right?"  
  
ChiChi again nodded. She knew all too well of the ritual of saiya-jin bonding. Their wedding night had been her first encounter, but Bulma had informed her of everything involved, since her and Vegeta had formed their bond a few years back.  
  
Goku backed away from ChiChi a bit and closed his eyes. She could feel him summoning his ki. A low growl excaped his throat as he let go of Goku and brought forth his fierce saiya-jin side that he kept hidden from his family. Only his worst enemies ever saw this side of him. But ChiChi knew that Goku would never bring harm to her. So she watched without fear as her husband's hair flashed a golden blonde and his energy pulsated about him, casting little dancing shadows on the ground below his feet.  
  
"Let us once again become one," Goku replied as he neared ChiChi and took her hands in his own. ChiChi closed her eyes and let her thoughts disperce. She felt the warmth as Goku's ki surrounded her body, and he began to concentrate. Then the warmth became a burning heat. But before ChiChi could gasp out in pain, it was gone. In its place, there formed a comfort, and ChiChi felt their souls intertwine.   
  
*My Love*   
  
*Our bond is stronger now, stronger than anyone else's* Goku squeezed ChiChi's hand.  
  
*I love you*  
  
*It's been so long since we've communicated this way....I forgot how wonderful it feels*  
  
ChiChi tightly embraced her husband as his ki disperced and Goku regained control. His hair, now black and messy again, swayed slightly with the night's cool breeze. Their surroundings remained peaceful, until ChiChi heard a large, rumbling growl.  
  
*ChiChi.......can we complete this with a huge meal?*  
  
ChiChi sighed as a grin spread over her saija-jin's face.  
  
*Yes, Hunny....what would the night be without a filling meal for my saiya-jin warrior?*  
  
Goku gave his wife a soft kiss, then called for Nimbus to take them home. ChiChi smiled.........*definitely worth the wait.* 


End file.
